fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kin
Summary Kin is a character from Storiverse, a human who lost her entire family in a war, she was granted Kutsama by Merak. Several years later she learned combat skills and built a small Country called Merakia, with her friends and remainig of her people. Appearance and Personality Kin is a young woman of average height (1,67m) and, due to combat training and Kutsama, very fit build. She has dark-brown skin, long black hair and red eyes, She wears her newly built Country's Military uniform. Not much is known about her personality prior to being granted Kutsama, but after Kutsama, she has become very obsessed with Merak, worshipping her and praising her for everything, to the point of making "Merakism" official religion of her new Country and naming her country "Merakia". Her people agrees on this and also worships Merak along with her, though not as obsessed as Kin is. Other than Merak, She has a serious personality, knowing rest of her people's lives are in her hands, She also feels Hatred towards the Country who destroyed her people and family, the Yıldız Empire, and seeks revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 9-A | At least 7-B', likely' 7-A | At least '''Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: 'Kin (real name), Kin the Obsessed (nickname due to her obsession to Merak) '''Origin: 'Storiverse (ExSENNA) 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''26 years old | 28 years old | 31 years old '''Classification: '''Kutsama-granted Human, Founder and Leader of Merakia '''Powers and Abilities: 'Blessed (Granted Kutsama by Merak), Power Bestowal (Can share her Kutsama with up to 300 people, which grants them Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Regeneration (Mid), granting powers doesn't effect her own power), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense invisible and/or incorporeal beings), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8; Reliant on Kutsama granted by Merak), Resurrection (Kutsama will kill and resurrect her elsewhere if she is in danger), Accelerated Development (Kin is highly skilled in learning, being able to learn a level of Mastery that would require over a decade in few months), Regeneration (Unknown; any injury will instantly be healed due to Kutsama), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Those who try to absorb her or her powers will be driven insane due to Kutsama), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Of swords, guns, rifles, laser weapons and more), Vehicular Mastery (Planes, Tanks, Spaceships and more), Hacking (Very skilled, can hack sentient AI), Matter Manipulation and limited Transmutation (Many of her weapons can dissolve atoms upon contact, turning target's shape in the process), Paralysis Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Has weapons that can paralyse, can use knockout grenades), Flight (with jetpacks and flying vehicles), Kutsama grants her Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Time Stop, Absorption, Power Nullification, Precognition, BFR, Causality Manipulation and Social Influencing (Merak's favour, Kutsama will protect her) | All previous greatly enhanced plus Adaptation (Adapted abilities of Keder Leydi and several other people she fought against), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm incorporeal, abstract and nonexistent beings, Harmed Jaakuna while she was nonexistent), Durability Negation (through all of her attacks, can bypass defense and forcefields) | All previous greatly enhanced plus Mind Manipulation (mind controlled an faction of enemy soldiers who are resistant to it) and Time Stop (Can stop time for 20 seconds), 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Building level '(Kutsama grants her superhuman strength, can keep up with Jaakuna), can bypass durability via atom dissolving | At least '''City level+, likely Mountain level (Comparable to Jaakuna) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Kept up with one Flurry and is likely comparable to them) Speed: Hypersonic '''(500 times faster than regular human, making her speed around 3000m/s) with 'Massively FTL+ '''reactions (Reacted to Flurry) | '''Hypersonic '''with '''Massively FTL+ '''reactions 'Lifting Strength: Class 50 '''(500 times stronger than a regular human, making her able to lift 25000 kg to 40000 kg) | At least '''Class 50 Striking Strength: '''At least Small Building Class | At least '''City Class+, likely Mountain Class '''| At least '''Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: 'At least '''Small Building level '(Can take hits from Jaakuna), Immortality, Regeneration and Resurrection makes her difficult to kill | At least '''City level+, likely Mountain level '''| At least '''Small Country level, likely Country level (Took hits from Flurry) Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Extended melee range physically, hundreds of meters with normal weapons, thousands of kilometers with advanced weapons '''Standard Equpiment: '''Several weapons including laser weapons, two heavy weapon, several grenades, one jetpack * '''Optional Equipment: '''Planes, Tanks, Spaceships and more 'Intelligence: '''Gifted (Learned martial arts, driving numerous vehicles including spaceships, usage of various weapons in 4 years, become very skilled hacker capable of hacking sentient AI in 3 years) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks, Techniques & Abilities * Kutsama: 'Kin's greatest ability is Kutsama, a blessing granted by Merak which makes hee immortal and grants her extreme resistance to many abilities. Kutsama's power is on par with Merak herself. Meaning she won't be harmed by any ability that is lower than Merak. She also can share this ability with up to 300 people, granting them supernatural strength and healing factor. * '''Adept Fighter: '''After being blessed, she started trainign in combat arts and is decent in close combat. * '''Adept Shooter and Sword User: '''Kin is skilled in guns and is mostly stays at long range and uses them despite being protected by Kutsama. She is so adept in swordsmanship, having been trained in Sword Mastery for years. * '''Keen Intellect: '''Kin is decently smart and is good at learning things. She obtained a level of mastery in usage of guns and swords that would require over a decade in just few months. She learned to hack Sentient AI which would be difficult even for a veteran hacker with over 20 years of hacking experience, with just 3 years od Hacking skills. '''Key: Page 1-3 '| 'Page 4-7 '| '''Page 7-11 Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Zephyr Tomoyuki (2099: Zenith) Zephyr Tomoyuki (High 6-C Zephyr and Low 6-B Kin was used and speed was equalized) Category:Blessed Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Storiverse Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Adaptation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Time Users Category:Mind Manipulators